Laura Shazina
Laura is a 16-yr. old daughter of Hestia. Laura is like aura with an extra letter. Physical Features She had a face with fair skin, and a heart shape. Oval-shaped brown eyes with hints of blue. Thin lips and a small nose, her hair was braided into a laurel-like braid with a rose entertwined at the back. She had a very thin waist and she slender shoulders. Her arms were slender, fingernails nail polished with a perfect imitation of fire, and strangely, she had a burn on her left arm, it started from the wrist, and ended up to her elbow. Personality Laura is very vain like other certain Aphrodite kids but cares for her friends very well. She is very cold to other Hestia children such as Heart after Heart's claiming (this is because she had hoped she was the only child of Hestia, making her very special), and has a hard time letting people in. Whenever she grows close to someone, she is willing to avenge them if they die or is injured, or will sacrifice herself (in different situations). History Created out of clay, ashes and her father's breath, she was - by estimation - the 31st child of Hestia in all the past years she had children, 30 died the past centuries. She was given to her diabetic father.Her father, thinking he could come with Hestia and be her husband and make him rich and immortal as soon as she gave Laura, he dropped from his school (he was only 16 when he had her) and went to the Empire State Building, only to have been rejected by Zeus, being told that he was one of many that Hestia played with, which angered him and wanted to kill Laura, only for Hestia to threaten to kill him if he did. When his parents kicked him out of their house, he was homeless and without money, Hestia took Laura for a few years, until he was 20 when he murdered his wealthy parents, and framed it on his cousin, thus, earning their wealth. He then bribed his way to be taught and then had earned a fake diploma and had been CEO of his father's company. However, when Hestia gave Laura back, he bought a maid whom he physically and sexually abused whom he ordered to take care of Laura until she was 8. When Laura's maid died out of sickness at 7, her father began abusing her for minor things (e.g., leave a dirty spot on the plates, rumpled clothes, and simply by being in front of his eyes.) She was physically and sexually abused, as well as being beaten up and teased by her classmates, making her very cold to everyone. In her sickness' age, she was only 12 (when supposed to be 14) when her father was very drunk, he came home and, as he was drunk, passed out near the fireplace as he was talking to two women he brought home. These two immediately sacked him of his money in his wallet, his gold jewellery and left him. Laura tried to get her father out, only to have her father wake up and was abused as she was supposed to be out of sight. She was then sexually abused at the same time being verbally abused until she grew angry at him, and accidentally set him on fire by her abilities killing him, only to have a burn on her arm mark itself there, as to prove she was not immune to this. She stayed in the house, using his wealth, until she turned 13 robbers had robbed the place and she ran away, not knowing that her mother (which was a woman who promised to take Laura to her home) had brought her to Camp Half-Blood. About Her Etymology *Laura is just aura with the additional L as Andromeda was simply given to her by her drunken father for no reason. Abilities As a daughter of Hestia *She can isolate anyone in a fire wall. *She can make anything out of fire and vice versa. *Like Apollo's children, she can Light Travel. As a Half-Blood *She is dyslexic and can read Ancient Greek *She is ADHD Weaknesses Fear *She is claustrophobic *She has the fear of fire; as she is not immune to it. Possessions Weapons *A Celestial bronze dagger Others *Clothes; shoes; and heeled boots *Gold necklace with the initial 'L' Relationships Family *Hestia - they both share a rocky relationship. Mostly because Hestia favors Heart and, Laura, her least ''favorite '(mostly because of her life span)''' *Shazina Family - she has a rather hateful relationship with the family. She hates her uncle most of all. *Heart Flaire - Laura and Heart were bitter towards each other in Heart's Quest as she thought Heart was incompetent to fight, that and Laura thought she was the only daughter of Hestia, making her special. Friends *Marcus Solace - she has a crush on Marcus, the younger brother of Will Solace (*cough*History*cough*) Background Information *When she was created, Hestia was in a nervous breakdown *Her father was diabetic *All her ancestors had Down Syndrome; all of them died when their minds were wired as 19-yr olds, so they think they are teen parents *Her heart attacks are due to her father's diabetes; comas for her was a way to stop her from nerve breakdowns because of that effect from Hestia; and she will die if she turns 19, and her slowing age from her ancestors. Category:Demigods Category:Children of Hestia Category:Caprice Cahill-Jackson